The Inhalation of Ember
by Male Ember
Summary: This is a Action Adventure tale of a boy who has just come out of cryo-sleep to enter into the world today of grineer, corpus . With the help of his friend and maybe girlfriend (who knows) Alexandria, Agros will stray toward using his abilities for selfishness or the good of the universe. I claim no rights to Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Inhalation of Ember**

As I awoke laying on the cold solid ground I felt energy pulse through my body, as I looked up I could see hideously deformed faces staring at me. "My god is that the grineer?" I say to myself as I feel the cold solid steel clamp onto my ankle.

"Your mine now tenno" I hear come from the one that has just placed the cold steel device on my ankle. It feels so foreign, attached to my ankle, that is until I felt my thoughts slowly slipping away and its cold tendrils burrowing into my ankle and up my leg, slowly as if to torture me.

A voice cuts through my seemingly blank thoughts. "Get up tenno I have lost to many of you to lose another, I am overloading your system with energy, get up and fight." Before my mind could register who all and what all was within my senses my body was shot with vitality. At the moment I could not tell you who I am only that I am Excalibur and I am trained to kill. Seemingly without thought my Skana is drawn and I am leeping forward dancing my way through the advancing grineer. The sword sings with delight as it cuts through all who stand in my way, the only reality of what is happening is my sub-consciousness telling me the shield that has just been charged for me is beginning to run dangerously low. My sword is still moving in the entrancing patterns I was long-ago taught, slicing, cleaving limb from body to my left and right always in constant motion. That was till my sword hit clanging against freezing cold steel, my body surged with adrenaline trying to break this object that has stayed my advance. I pull my blade away in a parry, then spin blade arching through the air toward its deprived target.

A loud concussion sounds and I pay no heed to it until that is I am wounded. Not just damage on my shield, no, hot searing pain wounded as the bullet hit its mark lodging itself inside my chest. I flip backward always retaining my center of gravity in the soles of my feet. I land hard one knee down my blade at guard covering my body protecting my whole body.

"I see tenno you have recovered your strength and skill, to bad your form is sadly off and my guard has weakened you. A simple bullet from my Seer punched deep into your breast, how does that feel?" All this he says as he stands there examining his Seer as if none where above him.

As I stand my mind clears of the haze of battle, my mind slowly coming to realize how weakened I truly am. "Your bullets have no effect on a shield vile grineer" I utter. Deciding he shall not strike at this moment I use my left hand to push myself up, once there I resume my battle stance again only to sway and almost fall. "I cannot let this happen, I will not faint or fall victim to a grineer I think to myself….but how is he so confident?" At length of a minute or so of swaying I decide for his attempting to kill me with his Seer I will punish him. My helmet has fed me enough information to know who this grineer that stands infront of me so confidently is, his name is Vor. "What have you placed on my ankle Vor? Do you wish me to punish you for all the tenno you have killed or injured as of late?"

"Ahhhh so the Lotus has spoken to you I see, well no matter. Before long you will be my own personal body guard." He says laughing. "Now be a good Tenno and come to your master and kneel at my feet, I will not treat you harshly but beware if you do not I will have to use force. We don't want that now do we?" Vor then holsters his gun an looks expectantly toward me.

I see my chance to get by any guard he might have. "I accept your offer Vor, I shall serve you for your mercy." I say as I sheath my weapon on my hip and stand erect swaying. I take a quick glance of the environment I have so long slept enclosed in. I look around to see the orokin white walls laced in gold as always. Large pillars a pedestal of which my cryo-pod now stands upright on. I turn in a circle because I feel two presences other than me and Vor, although all I see is grineer corpses. Severed arms, legs, heads and bodies pollute my once tranquil place of rest. My house of heaven is now stained with the blood of my enemies.

"This way Tenno" Vor says as he stands in front of the void portal my cryo-pod is facing.

I summon all the energy that mysterious voice has given me and I proceed forward staggering. A distance of three bodies lay between us two. Consequently two cleaved bodies lay in front of me in my advance I stumble over one. My vision is blurring as I stumble toward him, ever nearing him slowly. As I get to his feet I collapse as he roars with laughter.

"Tenno where are your fabled powers now? You have been said to fight off a whole hoard of us, now you can barely manage 51, and you have not a ounce of energy to finish off that one. How pitiful" All this he says as he brings up his foot to trample my helmet.

But that had given me my chance, just that split lapse in his guard. With a outraged war cry I thrust upward my Skana toward his heart. The blade slid fast from its sheath on my hip and upward even faster because of its light weight design.

Alas I was not fast enough, Vor dodged back but not before my blade slid over his cheek leaving a deep incision on the right side of his visage. It was my end but not without a fight I promised myself that second. My blade came back to a guard just in time for it to catch his blade racing toward my shoulder. Then in a flash I was hit with the pomell.

"You shall pay for that" I hear him say as I see his sword slicing toward my arm only to be intercepted at the last moment by two swords. Then my vision goes black and all that remains is the sound of swords clashing, screams, running….then all was the void and the void was my world, unconsciousness.

The sounds of swords clashing and war remained and a sense of being pushed came to me. Then all of a sudden a voice burst through along with the feeling of being thrashed.

"Wake up Ag! Wake up! Agros wake up we must leave rhino and ash are fighting again! Wake up!" The female voice wailed into my eyes while I was violently being shaken awake and dragged out of bed. I instinctually grabbed for my Skana on my back but alas it was removed with all my other weapons once brought to the infirmary. Not completely comprehending what was going on I summersaulted between the two gigantic boys fighting and grabbed a steel bar off a bunk and instinctually brought it up to guard. Only to shortly after be grabbed by the back of my shirt and hauled out of the room by a strong and forceful but not rough hand. Once drug into the hall I regained my wits, turned grabbing the skinny arm that held me and forced the person to the floor.

Only to realize then that this person was Alex. "I am so sorr…" is all I got out of my mouth before we were forced into a cold huddle of bodies in slow motion.

Then here came the leader, Frost P we all knew him by striding into the infirmary's dorm to break up the fight.

I looked at Alex and she had the look of pure irritability on her face, and thus started the day of selection.


	2. Selection

All but immobilized in Frost P's snow globe I had some quality thinking time on my hands. "Damn its selection day….the day all us broken tenno hope and pray comes faster, the day we get our new warframes,"" our true forms" the Leaders say. The day we came back the Ascaris was removed from our warframes, consequently our warframes were destroyed in the process. The Leaders told us the "Ascaris was built by Vor to control the tenno and create his own personal army out of them," fortunately he did not grab me. That's in no small thanks to two of the War Generals that were present, Rhino P and Trinity. If I hadn't fainted I may have won out against Vor they told me, but alas he was going to maim me and take off my sword arm they said, so they had to step in. Being stripped of our warframes and back in the open to our meshed human and infected bodies, many of us felt prideful of our past frames. This had caused tension among us young tenno due to the fact that now… without our warframes many of us knew not the others place…or our own.

Oh and look there here comes the epitome of that conflict, Rhino and Ash, they chose to be called that because they felt their place sealed as the warframe and not themselves. Rhino came out first In the mess of long curly black hair flipping around as he struggled to break loose of Frost P's bear hug that secured him from breaking loose and attempting to tear Ash limb from limb.

Rhino's a tall boy with tan skin and half his face scared by the infestation in his body. As well as his whole back is covered in green sediment, but of course we are not supposed to know that I just caught a glimpse in the showers the other day. Either way Rhino is a prideful, hot tempered young man, as is seen now with him throwing all his weight in vain against Frost P to try and get at Ash. I think of all this as I see him carried down the hall and around the corner out of sight.

Next comes, Ash walking solemnly behind Mirage. Ash is a tall colored kid of medium build, his countenance as he walks behind Mirage depicts no regret nor a sign of the rage that I heard put forth from the room while him and Rhino fought. As he walks down the hall he looks back at us and nods in consensus that he is willing to endure the punishment for his actions. Ash has seemed to me for the past week a strong willed, obedient, and smart young man with deep dark eyes that seem to comfort you as you look into them.

Just then all forward inertia is resumed as Frost P's snow globe wears off the group. All is gossip as I take the two steps that advance me toward Alex. I look down at her with sorrowful eyes and I offer her my hand in concession for the force I had exerted upon her after she had practically rescued me from Rhino and Ash's warpath.

"You really expect me to forgive you after that crap you pulled for me saving you from trouble?" she says as she looks away. Alex sits there for a minute ignoring my hand in resilience to any apology I could utter. She then looks back with a smirk slaps my hand away and stands saying "You really think I am that much of a dunce to get mad at you for reacting on instinct? Just know that next time you wont catch me off guard and I wont be so easy on you. By the way you were screaming when I tried waking you, what were you dreaming about?"

"Well obviously I was screaming, I was woke up to your ugly mug!" I say to her with all the sarcasm my mind can muster.

That earns me a playful punch on the shoulder and a "Lets get dressed into our whites" She says while leading the way back into the infirmary. As we enter the door we see the room in tatters from the fight that has just ensued. Lucky for me and Alex the only thing destroyed was our beds. As I down the corridor to my bunk, or what was my bunk Alex says to me "What warframe do you think you're going to be placed with?"

Dreading this question all along I play off the question by taking my whites out and dressing. First came the blue shirt with "AGROS" embroidered on the right shoulder for identification during class. Next the white military jacket the clothes are named after with blue stripes on the shoulders as if every tenno wore blue stripped shoulder pads. Last came the white pants and jet black combat boots. About the only thing I enjoyed about this dress is the boots, they were clean cool and most of all comfortable, compared to the jacket and pants that were stiff the boots were loose and easily broken in. Looking up to the broken mirror that was in between my bunk and neighbors I decided I looked average and weak compared to Ash and Rhino, the two hulking boys who quarreled often in these two weeks we all have lived together. "Oh well don't wish for anything you know that you cant have" I think to myself as I turn around to see Alex suppressing a smirk from the other side of my neighbors bunk.

"What?" I ask half out of irritation, as I step toward the isle.

She busts out laughing at that point and for the life of me I could not comprehend what in the world she was laughing at. That was true until she spoke or should I say half choked out between laughs "You look like a little kid in whites hahaha. Your sleeves need rolled up and so do your pants, here come here!"

With utter annoyance at being called a child I push past her heading toward the hall and breakfast beyond. Alex hollered after me "Agro, Agro I was just joking come back im sorry, Agro!" But today was not the day for it so I kept heading out the door and down the hall toward breakfast. Once I reach the dinning hall I grab a tray and proceed through the line where I choose the normal cereal and milk and a fruit. Unlike the other guys I find no humor in stuffing myself with food, only just enough to hit the hollow spot. I take my tray back to my normal seat in the tranquil garden in the dojo. I love to sit here on the rocks surrounded by water, its so peaceful, so calming compared to the hectic life we all pursue. Once seated I begin my meal only to get it interrupted by a screen popping up on the tray, the hollow system must have kicked in I mused.

A log in pops up and I log in with my clan id, giving my name status as a soldier. Once logged in the hollow turns into a ball and floats above the tray. I try to swipe at it and it only moves away. Then came a voice from all around the dojo, one we all knew well as the War God's who owned the dojo.

"Young Tenno, this here is the selection sephere. Please follow it to your designated selection fucilities, your selection will start now leave your trays and follow the sephere. Mind if you do not follow its path and choose your own you will be cast out into space, no review, no questions asked. Good luck and may the strongest join our ranks." As soon as this concluded the ball turned red and started toward the nearest door.

"Shit" I swore as I ran after the orb moving at a half jog speed. "Well this is it Agro nut up or shut up, here you will receive your warframe and what your destined for." All this I thought as I jogged after the ever in motion orb toward my new life as a Sage of this dojo and maybe even to move up to a War General. Who knows nothings impossible now that I will be tested and I shall not disappoint, War God get ready for a spectacle you shall not soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

I weaved in and out of other Tenno, ducking, dipping and dodging here and there to avoid colliding with others. The sphere took me down long hallways I was never shown, to the point where the ship started to change color. I ran for neigh on ten minutes before it led me down a pure white hallway trimmed in solid lines of gold seeming to pulsate a dull light. As I ran further and further from the abode I called my quarters I began to notice I had to dodge and go around less people. On I ran in pursuit of the red sphere for what seemed like forever, until I ran through one set of airlock doors when it abruptly stopped and so did I in an instant.

Lucky for me I stopped on a dime, sweat running down my face I looked out over the abyss of the engine room some hundreds of feet below me. With sweat pouring down my back I took in the smell of engine oil wafting up on a slight rigid breeze from the engines. The wind seemed to come sweeping up over the platform just to caress my face ever so gently as if it were a newborn child being quite timid of a stranger. At that moment a sharp beep was emitted from the red sphere that stirred me from my enigmatic stupor. The ball began to move left of the platform off of it and stopped to illuminate a desk some 30 yards in front of me. The desk and chair sat on a hover pad roughly big enough for a small cot. Seeming to levitate without any use of propulsion I chalked it up to mag levitation being molded to suit their needs, yet it was too far out for me to reach. I stood and waited for the sphere to show me a way to the desk yet it stalk still as if observing what id do. Within ten minutes about the time it took for my sweat to dry and the breeze to become a nuisance the sphere began to beep slowly every so often. As I stood and waited the sphere started to beep faster, and faster.

"Where does it expect me to go" I thought to myself as the beep quickened to the point where my pulse beat just as rapidly. I was just about to look for a way to rope the chair with my shirt when the sphere spoke curtly.

"Trust us" it said and then quickened its beep to a fever pitch.

Thinking on my feet being cold and tired from the run at this point I knew I must try to make the jump….to trust them. I backed up quickly to put my fingers against the door which obviously was not opening from the solidness it reverberated on me touching it. I told myself there was nothing to worry about, "just jump". The sphere by this time was all but at a constant squeal, heightening my sense of urgency even more, my heart beat in my throat, my skin felt ice cold as I stared at the chair, the closest point. My vision narrowed, time seemed to slow as I heard the individual beats of the now crimson red sphere, all this was subconsciously present to me as I took 5 powerful running steps and leaped.

Soaring through the air time seemed to come back to reality slowly with the sphere's beats getting fast and faster until it drone out all my senses. That was until my hand struck metal, and I clamped down hard. All gravity seemed to resume as my body was pulled down and I hit my chin hard off the edge of the smooth almost rounded edge of the floating pad. I hung swaying for a fraction of a second until my other hand without any thought shot up an grabbed hold of the chair. I strained with all my might to pull myself upward. My back muscles seemingly ready to tear forth from within my back. My arms seared with the pain of hauling myself up as I soon put one leg on the platform my strength seemed to be doubled as I tore myself horridly upward into the chair to sit down in relief.

As I sat there my shoulder began to hurt, along with my back and arm from the jolt it took from gravity doing its job. Heart pounding starring at the desk with a touchscreen on it I wondered what the orb would say next. I looked up to where it sat still as ever in the air except instead of being crimson red blaring loud blasts of beeps it now was a cool blue color humming calmly. Just then the touchscreen flicked on displayed a text stating "The orb will now disappear you have completed the first part of the three part selection test. Set firmly in the seat and the books part of your test shall now commence in 3…..2…1…..begin."

The screen flashed to my log in screen and I was forced to login as usual. Once logged in the test commenced, it consisted much of applied physics and biology that could potentially help us in the field. I sat for upward a half an hour and did a good bit more than 150 questions. Upon answering my last question the bottom of the desk popped down and I received a protein bar and two bottles of water which I was advised to drink. After doing so the touchscreen kicked back on and advised me to stay on my pad that the view below me was in fact real and if I stepped off the fall would be fatal.

"Obviously" I thought to myself as more text scrolled over the screen warning of potential hazards in the upcoming placement portion of the test. After all the text was done scrolling through and that had taken a short while the screen advised me to set steady and do not move from the position I was in less I would be knocked off or injured, resulting in a failure. I had little time to ponder the meaning for this before the pad took off screaming toward the other side of the room with me on board. As the doors opened a bright light was emitted and I squinted going through them. With wind screaming in my ears I looked around the room to see all around me were other pads with broken tenno augmenting each one. I sat stalk still as two pads flew by either side of my head close enough for me to feel the coolness of the metal plates lining them. Glancing around as my pad wove its way through he cluttered caused room I scanned for a quick look at Alex's short spiky black hair but to no avail could I get a glimpse of her.

Scarcely a minute passed in the wide open room before I flew into a room where the chair spun and stood me up on solid ground in a small lit ring. Slowly one by one three other tenno arrived. One small timid youngn girl who I recognized as Jane and introduced herself as likewise with a weak but warm handshake.

The next person to materialize from the door was to my relief Ash who jumped down with all the grace naturally granted to his physical features. He smiled the warm smile that only a man confident of himself could give and walked toward us and introduced himself as likewise with a shake of the hand.

The next person to come through the doors was none other than Rhino himself who fell from the chair and hopped up to survey his surroundings. Looking over Jane and I his eyes settled on Ash. With the cockiness that was bestowed upon him by a higher power he marched up to Ash and picked him up by his collar and said "This will never work you and the others are to weak to work with me, I wont have it."

Ash proceeded to stare into his face with no inclination to harm him and when he spoke finally after being let down by Rhino he spoke softly. "Rhino I will respect you as long as we must work together , rude arrogance or no arrogance I will work with you and pass this test. Do not let me down" all this he uttered without a trace of arrogance or hatred on his face.

"Why you little rodent I will tear you limb from…" is all Rhino got out charging at Ash before he was zapped by an unknown source and he dropped to the ground. Just then Frost P's face showed up above us.

"You will all work as a team to complete the objectives set ahead. Any outbursts will be first punished by a shock afterward will be expulsion from selection. You will all sleep here tonight on this circle do not venture forth sleeping bags will be brought forth. Good luck Tenno and remember Trust us". At the conclusion of this announcement sleeping bags dropped from the ceiling .

After Rhino awoke and we informed him of what was said he took a sleeping bag to the other edge of the circle and fell asleep. We all said good night after that all one to another except of course Rhino, to prideful to talk. The last thing I remember before falling into sleep was thinking "How the hell are we going to complete tasks tomorrow with Rhino and Ash in the same group….what luck that is."


	4. Chapter 4

All was silent as we lay there in the now dimly lit circle. As I lay there I decide took look over my new found squad. I am so used to running only double with Alex that the thought of working with three unknown, foreign people approaches me as daunting. Three people to stay organized with instead of just one…how impossible this felt. But at the moment I might as well get acquainted with their figures and grow comfortable knowing their physiognomy.

First I gazed past my feet to Jane who had also isolated herself on the chance of being the only girl. She lay there with her back toward me so I could not study her face, only her form which at this moment was quivering and shaking, because face it our coats and shirts were soaked in sweat from all the strenuous running. Her not being the brightest one it seems only took off her jacket to dry not her dress shirt. That's when it hit me "maybe she is embarrassed to take off her shirt because we will stare….." I always imagined all the girls were cured of embarrassment in the dormitories where we all roomed. Many would just change in front of the guys paying no heed to how some of us gawked at their breast and deformities from the infection, but it appears she wasn't. I could see why just from looking at her, she was small in comparison to us guys, and maybe even the other woman, certainly compared to Alex. With small arms, firm long legs Jane seemed to be frail but uniquely agile.

It just came over me that I was unimaginably warm in my sleeping bag seeing her form brought me to full consciousness of that. I decided I might as well start team building now, so I got up and took my sleeping bag over to her. Standing above her I did not wake her but unzipped my sleeping bag and draped it over her, which ensued an automatic reaction of her retreating under it to its warmth still shivering trying to stay warm. I simply smiled and walked over to my place and lay down with my coat draped over me. Only to grow curious of Rhino and his humongous form on the outer rim of the circle to my left.

His hulking figure lay on the outer rim of the circle, as far from us as possible. He lay stretched out on the luke warm floor. Just by observing him you were able to tell he was powerful, with high wide shoulders that expressed dominance. Then his back as wide as a cot in the dormitory at his shoulders and slowly tapered down to his waist. His jacket was placed under his head as a pillow so you could see every ripple of muscle underneath his shirt, seemingly straining to release itself from the shirt. Even his head that lay on his makeshift pillow conveyed dominance, squared off with his blonde haired flat top. If not his muscular form and figure made you feel feeble and weak, his height deemed you unworthy. Just laying there Rhino stretched out over six foot eight something. In other words he was massive; laying there asleep he seemed only a little less harmless. Like one of the sleeping bears from old planet earth. How Ash stood up to him baffled me completely, just that thought made me roll over to view him.

I looked over at Ash, his dark colored features all but vanishing in the darkness beyond him. His face was so calm, less thoughtful than usual as he slept, quiet handsome I may also add. With his large flared nostrils, tight lips, thin razor like eyebrows and short cropped hair. The young man seemed very solemn and wise, not the slightest bit a warrior. That is without being able to see the scar on the left side of his face that ran down his cheek where I imagine the infection had scared him. Ash was tall as well he was just under Rhino's nose making him just tall enough to be a match for him. Along with his muscular form that you could see under his shirt he seemed a little more warrior like. The only part that was harsh and unsettling was the light blue bull shooter eyes he possessed.

Directly at that thought his eyes jumped open wildly alert. He shot to his feet running toward Rhino yelling back to me "get out of the circle something is coming"! I watched as he ran and smashed into Rhino, sending them both out of the circle.

I say that but as soon as Ash yelled I shot up like a bullet staying low battle ready then taking off toward Jane. My feet pounded the ground as I crossed the circle in 3 easy bounds with my long legs. On approach I let my arms down and scooped her up. I took two more steps until I stumbled and rolled over Jane going down first. She let out a yelp before I could cover her mouth.

I wrapped my arm around her chest and one over her mouth and nose. She struggled and elbowed me in the ribs. When I had her pinned against me I whispered to her "shhh something is coming its Agro". Immediately she quieted and propped herself up on one hand. Across the circle I could hear a battle ensuing between Ash and Rhino struggling for power. Hollow thuds and grunts were emitted from the other side until all was silent except panting and a small whine seeming to echo everywhere.

"Why the hell did you do that? What's your feeble excuse before I end your life"? I hear Rhino yell, more than likely from atop Ash.

"Shhh listen something is coming, please release me" I hear Ash's voice say from the other side. A small rustling ensued, more than likely rhino getting off Ash and Ash sitting up then all was silent. The whining sound continued until a two treaded vehicle about the size of a shoe box rolled into the center.

We sat and watched on our toes, ready to strike at any moment. The metal box with treds on either side sat there for less than thirty seconds before Frost Ps face appeared above us out of nowhere.

"Tenno come out from the dark, you were told to not leave the circle and you disobeyed orders. You shall be penalized and only given one weapon each now. From that box each Tenno will approach, sign in, and click the weapon of their choice. Consult your team now your strengths and weaknesses. With this penalty your odds have just been brought down, but forever push on strong Tenno within one hour you will be facing your first challenge. Prepare yourselves". After that Frost P remained above observing seemingly not moving.

We had all now entered the circle and were converging on the box when Rhino dashed ahead and in a flash pulled forth from the unknown depths of the box a Galatine. Without any head to us he then walked over to the edge of the circle and began to examine it.

"Wow that guy can't get any ruder can he" asked Jane.

"Forgive him Jane he acts on instinct and often times they may seem selfish but we need them for the upcoming tests. We must now formulate a plan based on our abilities, Rhino is designated close combat, unless one of you can pry that away from him and prove to us your strong enough to wield it." Ash said as we got to the center and all looked to the box.

"I agree with you Ash, my strength's are in the run and gun and long range, how about you two?" I ask to the group.

Jane says "I am not really favorable with anything besides a bow. So I imagine I will be middle range, is that ok with you two?"

To my relief Ash only nods his head and watches as Jane pulls forth from the box a Paris and quiver. "You go next, whatever you would like" I say looking straight into Ash's Ice blue eyes.

"You said you were good at long range Agro…we will need that, I shall get the Dual Heatswords, Rhino will need help weather he wants it or not that Galatine is slow has his mind" All this Ash says to me as he pulls forth from the box two Heat swords. The swords glowed red from the power within and he looked up to me expectantly.

Jane saddled up to me rather to closely my shoulder rubbing against her chest as she looked over my shoulder and asked me "What ya gonna choose" in a rather cute accent.

After typing in my pin and my password I look over the sniper rifles for the one that suites me best. I mused out loud "Lanka, no, Snipetron…no, Vandal…noooo, now the Vectis the critical damage it projects was godlike….thats it". I selected the Vectis and pulled it out, the light weight frame of it was perfect, along with the ammo conversion that popped out afterward.

"That's so cool I love how light it is, you know I always wanted to be able to shoot something like this its so awesome and powerful" Jane chided toward me until Ash interrupted.

"You are now our eyes from the heavens protect us and we will protect you" Ash says to me.

I was just about to respond when Frost P's light vanished…..then the box began to rattle and we all jumped back. Jane drawing her bow, Rhino and Ash taking a defensive stance, then me running as far out as possible. The box shutters and shakes and turns yellow, treds harden and separate into two on either side. A head flips up out of the box, The body and legs expand until the quadrobot stood around eight feet tall.

"Its Jackle, watch out for stomps and missiles. Jane you shoot down any missiles that come out, Agro hammer his legs incapacitate him. Rhino lets go!" Ash says as he is charging toward the robotic-quadroped known as the Jackle.

As I eyed him up the room became brighter and I noticed the room was just a metal box with a video panel above. As I look through the scope the Vectis targets the weakness, his legs. "Rhino, Ash his legs!" I yell to them as I release a volley of bullets toward his legs.

The only thing heard over the scream of the machinery was Jane's battle cry as she let loose to many arrows for me to track. This battle was gonna be the decider, I just thought that when Rhino came flying past me….Jackle had stomped.

"You feeble machine, im gonna killllll youuuuuuuuuuu!" Rhino says charging past me into battle the flood of adrenaline coursing through our veins.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhino's charge had connected running at top speed almost a blur he lunges from twenty yards away. Pure power is the only way to describe the scene of him flying across the room in one leap to hack at Jackle's leg. Only to crack it an merely leave a scratch.

All was a blur after that as old reflexes embedded deep within my soul and body took over. With the keenness of a military elite sniper I shot Jackle's legs as he turned first targeting Rhino, then Ash and back again. Each shot denting his seemingly impenetrable armor of alloy plates. Never once did I stop to consider injury by a missile because of Jane's inept accuracy with the bow. It seemed as soon as a missile would leave his back an target her or me she would lose an arrow to destroy it. "Rhino rip his left rear from underneath him" I yelled mid battle sensing a weakness in his hind legs.

As if on cue Rhino plunges in toward his rear legs with a shoulder an blasts the creature to a kneel. In finishing his attack with astounding power he leaps high above the Jackle. Shoulders swollen from the strain of swinging such a heavy weapon so easily Rhino uses them for his last attack bringing the blade down upon his back causing a chain reaction. Jackle's back explodes sending Rhino flying yards across the room into a solid steel wall.

"Rhinooooo!" Ash yells as he sees his accomplice thrown across the room. With a roar of revenge Ash charges the Jackle. Only to be swatted aside by a sweep of his now dangling left rear leg. Agility is the only word to describe his recovery in midair with a back flip into a summersault. When he regained his feet he eyed the machine intently.

In the instant Ash has been swatted aside Jane is knocked off balance by a missile. Through my scope I could see little of her. Due to the fact that I was constantly releasing ammo onto this vile machine hell bent on killing me an my new found team mates. Jane had been….laughing every time a missile was shot at her she would giggle and dodge it jumping a side. Not the giggle you would expect though, no a maniacle crazy giggle of delight as if it was mere childs play avoiding the missiles as they crashed into the ground all around her. Flipping, diving and dodging the missiles Jane loosed arrows only to protect me in my hide from afar. That was until a missile strayed mid flight and hit at her feet where she had landed from her latest backflip.

I grit my teeth as I heard the giggles stop, knowing full well she had been hit. Seeing a missile coming my way through my scope I released a round that hit it dead center as I got up and began to run from the every present missiles seeming to nip at my heels.

"Argo, diversion!" I hear Ash yell.

I on instinct begin losing rounds in the direction of our foe. Not taking aim only aiming to distract, and distract it did as it began to chase me across the room back then forth ever so slowly yet tracking me down none the less. I weaved back and forth from one side to another ever loosing rounds into it's armored plated legs, never once penetrating it. I did this for what felt like hours until finally click…..click….click. I was out of ammo and in a corner the machine cutting off all exits, no chance of escape. I had to think quick, and thinking I was not able to do so I went on instinct, and that told me the back. I turned toward the wall and ran up it in my last desperate attempt to keep the machine occupied for Ash. I pounded toward the wall setting foot on the solid steel surface of the wall and begginging to power upward. Once I lost momentum I flipped backward, at the peek of the flip I registered being above it ready to jam my rifle into its back where Rhino had created a hole and slash. My barrel pointed down leveling out toward the split I closed my eyes and shifted my weight onto the gun while in the air and braced for impact.

In a fraction of a second I was hit by a small shape slamming into my side. I felt arms wrap around me as I traveled sideways to the left of the machine cast off trajectory by some person. When I hit the ground I rolled to a stance only to see Jane running toward The Jackle giggling dodging left and right its stabs at her. A loud clang resonated from below the machine and I see Rhino knocking another rear leg out from underneath it. Then a flash of black and red and a ear splitting screech of metal on metal and the Jackle collapses.

All was silent except for Jane's maniacal giggles that were quickly subsiding to her normal fragile composure…Off the back of The Jackle jumps Ash blood in lines on his forearms from cuts of the metal he just slashed through. He quickly starts hoisting the mangled frame of The Jackle.

"Help!" he yells in a frantic voice. I bound over to him and so does Jane. We both grab either side of the body and we all lift its lifeless shell. Only to reveal Rhino…laying dead still underneath it. With a loud grunt Ash shoves the shell off Rhino and goes over to him.

"Brother are you with us….ANSWER ME!" He yells in a desperate attempt to rouse Rhino. "Hes gone" I tell him while throwing an arm around Ash and looking over the mutilated and crushed rib cage of Rhino.

"Yes, we must keep moving" he says as he ducks from under my arm and wraps his around Jane to walking away. As he turns his back a loud CRACK sounds from Rhino's body and his chest begins to writhe as if snakes inhabited it.

I jumped back in fright for all this time I stood there and watched him I did not expect that. I stumbled and fell over something under my feet, all the while keeping my eyes on Rhino.

A gurgled laugh is heard from Rhino, deep and low as if from a drowning person then Rhino's fingers move. Then his arm, and his foot, then leg and finally his he props himself up on one arm looking straight at Ash and then scanning over everyone. "Idiot I'm three quarters infested, it takes more than a big hunk of junk to kill me. I am alive and if you yell at me again I will snap you in two you idiot." He says with a smirk on his face.

Ash just collapses to the ground and starts to laugh and shake his head. "Cant believe I was sad an asshole like you would die."

I just stood there in astonishment at Rhino's regenerative gift from the infestation in his body.

"Hey you little bumbling idiot…" Rhino began as he rose to his feet and suddenly stayed his attention toward me. "Wha..wha….what is that at your feet" he says to me visibly shaken.

I look down and there is a rhino helmet laying at my feet. As I reach down and grab it to examine it I have no sooner got it in my hands before it is snatched out of them by Rhino.

He thust it upon his head and visibly relaxed…the first I have ever seen in my whole time of being at the dojo. He took it off and looked around at The Jackle with a spring in his step he bound over to a half sliced open leg where he tore open the inside to find systems of wires for the rhino frame all bundled up. With a smile he unsheathed his Galatine and cleaved open the other two intact legs. Only to pull forth the rest of the components for the rhino frame. Smiling like a child he sat and started to piece together every part of the frame.

For a good while Jane, Ash, and me sat and watched Rhino piece together his warframe, eager to be reunited with it. Without a blueprint he managed to assemble the whole frame. Then getting up in frustration went over to the shell of The Jackle's back and tried to tear it open in frustration. Looking up at all of us he cried "Get over here you worthless idiots and help me open this I see food and an orokin cell underneath this plexiglass!"

We all jumped to attention and ran over to open it. Once pried open Rhino snatched the orokin cell and stood dressed in his inactivated warframe looking at us. All was silent for a minute or two then he spoke.

"I know this is selfish but….may I?" he said to all of us sheepishly.

"Sure" said Jane right away.

Rhino touched the crystal to his frame and was instantly energized, you could feel the energy vibrating off of him and becoming more rapid with the second until it reached its maximum frequency. Rhino let out a roar raising his hands and face to the sky in triumph of power and delight.

"Damn" uttered Jane jaw on the floor in aww.

"Lets see how this goes" I mumble out loud as I see Rhino walk over to Ash now towering over him a good 4 inches because of his frame. Ash stood still and resolute starring up toward him never wavering his gaze. As Rhino stood looking down toward him.

"You fought well you have my respect Ash….what is your real name I would like the honor of knowing?" Rhino says through his deep voice the helmet projects.

Ash stands there looking Rhino up and down for some time before he extends his hand and says "Emmanuel." Rhino grabs his hand in a firm grip and shakes.

"It's a pleasure fighting with you" says Rhino still staring through his mask right into Emmanuel's eyes.

Jane leans over toward me an says in a short whisper "He is even more hot now than before…"

"This selection is about to get interesting " I say to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Stunned by that seemingly humble show of gratitude from Rhino, I was left standing dumbstruck silent after that last statement came out of my mouth. As I stood there I could barely believe what I was seeing, Emmanuel staring up into Rhino's eyes smiling and from the other side of that thick helmet I could feel a beaming smile come across Rhino's face. All the while Jane stood there practically drooling over Rhino and his new frame. "Rhino's frame…I was an Excalibure, Emmanuel was well Ash, Rhino a Rhino , and Jane….what was Jane. That maniacal laugh while we were battling, where did that come from?" After that thought I was distracted for what seemed like a second or two.

"Agro, hey bro lets go! You ok man? You have been standing there staring off into space now for a while now what's up?" Rhino says through the speaker in his helmet as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Oh nothing" as I shake my head clearing my brain of the last scattered thoughts of Jane's original warframe. I determined I would ask her at a later date. "I'm fine, so where are we supposed to go now?" I ask turning toward Emmanuel.

"We should move on to the next test I imagine through that door that opened while we were distracted" he says pointing past the now gigantic form of Rhino to where a solid black square stood open. "We better get moving" he says scanning over all of us.

"Lets go" Rhino says with a new energy in his step as he starts walking over to the door.

"But im so tired…" Jane whines an looks up toward Rhino.

"Come on just a little further through that door an we can rest I promise" says Emmanuel with compassion to Jane.

"I'll carry you come on" Rhino says to Jane. Not a second later Jane is sitting legs slung over his shoulders with her arms draped over his helmet sighing in satisfaction. After that odd display of weakness that is never to be shown by tenno, guy or girl. We set off toward the door.

We walk across the solid sheet metal room to the door and pass through it onto our next trial. After Ash passes through the door with him heading up the rear the door slams shut and a light path lights up as far as our eye could see down a corridor of piled high scrap metal and bent discarded sentinals. As we walk surprisingly I feel excited, even hopeful for the coming events and trials and a conversation ensues starting from an unlikely source, Rhino.

"Hope you guys are ready for a long day of walking my system range finder estimates it to be over two miles long and I cant see whats at the end besides a wall, maybe another boss." Rhino says as he walks on seemingly without notice of Jane sleeping atop him draped over his helmet.

"Rhino, you know I should I feel the hatchet needs buried, I would like to apologize for all the fights we got into" says Emmanuel from the back of the pack. Rhino slows up and waits for us to get abreast with him befor he falls into step with us. He is silent for a minute before he says.

"No Emmanuel I am sorry, you see without the Frame that's how I am."

"Wait without the frame?" Emmanuel asks.

"Yeah…let me explain. You see we are all infested, you, Jane, Agro, me and were all mutated. You see I am a Rhino for my healing ability, the only way you can keep my limbs and bones from regenerating is to freeze them after they are broken. Along with that great healing power came the corrupt part…..my mind was corrupt. Lesser of course then those of the infested but the infestation made me more violent. Twisted my view of the world actually, all the comments people would make jokingly or even any actions of superiority set me off. They looked to me as if you were trying to belittle me. I mean it adds up, the infested tried to create a immortal massive berserker out of me….. Luckily the Lotus found me and gave me a special frame to calm my mind and set me at ease in my mind and body. Thus I am Rhino, all of me relies on this frame to keep me sane."

"I see, well Rhino I am glad you got your sences back and that you're on our team because let me tell you. Fighting a hoard of guys like you would be near impossible." Emmanuel says to Rhino in an understanding tone.

"Yeah I am glad me an you have to not fight anymore because of the stupid infestation in my head. To the infestation's supprise in my head my body was actually getting war down from your punches and kicks. Obviously I knew better but I couldn't help myself I was insane."

"Well I'm glad you aren't anymore" Jane says with a sleepy smile and caresses the side of his helmet lovingly. A glow is emitted from Rhino's frame from ….embarrassment I think.

"Agro, hey man what do you think im sorry I acted like a real jack to you guys do you except my apology?" Rhino says looking at me.

"Yeah of course I understand it was the infestation….just cant believe you a half decent guy." I say with the crack of a smile.

HAHAHAHAHAHAH everyone laughs. We continued walking for what seemed like ages before Rhino called a stop saying to us. "Its been five mile…..the wall keeps getting further away." He shakes his head flabbergasted.

"Damn what the hell are they trying to do having us walk all day?" says Emmanuel to no one in particular. "Yeah poor Rhino is probably exhausted from carrying me this whole way. You ok hun?" says Jane hopping down off of his shoulders with the grace of a gymnast and saddling up to him cozily.

Rhino was so stunned by this he moved away sheepishly pretending to have to adjust his warframes circuits. He looked back at us and relpied "yeah my frame can carry five times my own weight of 126 kilograms." Rhino with his back turned radiated embarrassment.

CLANG! A steel container hit the ground in between Emmanuel and I. Rhino and Jane turned in fright with Rhino jumping up to draw his sword and assume a defensive stance right away. A second passed and Rhino said "Its fine my frame has scanned it its food open it. Like a venue of vultures swarming on the carcass of a deer Jane, Ash and I attacked. We ripped it open and grabbed each one of the three warm pods and sat down and opened them. Each contained a long pod of water and a meal of chicken breast and rice. All sat around and ate in starvation from the exertion put forth in the fight except Rhino. Who instead being in his warframe was constantly fed nutrients the frame picked up from surrounding objects. By the end of the meal we all sat silently half dozing off, or should I say Emmanuel and I sat half dozing off and Jane lay against Rhino's leg sleeping.

"Go ahead guys sleep ill keep watch I don't need the sleep remember warframes are cool like that" he said with a chuckle as he stood and placed Jane's head on his old t-shirt he wore before he obtained the frame.

"No arguments here" Ash said as he put his jacket under his head and soon fell asleep.

I did the same except I remained awake until I got my thoughts off my chest. "Hey Rhino…..Thanks for saving me man really. I am sorry for thinking of you as a real dick….again sorry I am truly glad to have you here with us." I said finally closing my eyes.

"No problem man I would say I am a dick to. Don't trouble yourself over it. Night Agro." He said all the while looking down the now dark corridor. He was the last thing I saw as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Jane shaking me saying "Agro….you need to see this." As I opened my eyes I saw thousands of young tenno like us walking down the corridor seemingly unknowing of our presence. Some in warframes others with only weapons slung over their shoulders. Then I noticed Jane was pointing toward a particular one of them.

"Agro look…its Ash…..but Ash is sleeping" she says to me in disbelief.

I look back and affirm there he is and here comes him though dark skin and blue eyes..walking straight toward us.


	7. Chapter 7

All walked by us as if we weren't there, not once looking toward us. They split apart as they all but ran into Emmanuel as he parted the sea of them. Not a word was uttered from any of us, yet Rhino stood on guard and Jane gawked contemplatively at the Ash that was walking toward us. "What do you think they are here for?" I asked the group.

"Well they obviously are not here to harm us that's for sure, or else they would have…"Rhino began. That was until Jane turned and hopped toward him and put a silencing finger over his lips.

"Shhhh you will disturb them." She said as she giggled and walked over to the Emmanuel that was passing buy and walked beside him and attentively touched his shoulder. Where were shocked when her hand passed right through him and Jane let out a crazy laugh and jumped up in delight. "Its fine they don't hurt" she said as she walked beside one for some distance in perfect sync with it until she back flipped over one. Then began doing a dragging motion along side one that was dragging her opticor behind her. Jane mimicked the motion perfectly all the time giggling and hopping from one tenno to the next in ecstasy.

The pounding of Jane's feet from mimicking one tenno's march must have awoken Emmanuel as he rose he looked around frantically at ready for a split second then calmed. "Who are all these tenno, and what is Jane dooooo….ing….." he trailed off as he saw himself. Though he did not start up or anything of sorts you could tell he was visibly shaken. "Have any of you saw themselves, or am I the only one?" he asked us in the cool calmness he always possesses.

Rhino and I shook are heads in a negative and Jane just kept…playing? in the tenno as they walked by. "We didn't see Jane's either" says Rhino to Emmanuel as he watches Jane flip around and play. He is visibly discomforted as well by it. Yet none of us guys said a word, only looked around and marveled at the thousands of tenno that walked down the corridor toward us. "It was almost as if these people coming from our rear were our elders…from our past " I thought to myself.

"THWAUMP" was the sound that came from our right, the tenno flickered and us guys came to an attack stance. "OW…hehehehe" Jane giggled as we all looked down at her on the floor where she lay. She sat there rubbing her head in confusion surrounded by plate glass.

"Your lucky you weren't cut" Rhino says first weaving in and out of the Tenno, making sure not to touch them. He picks her up as she rubs her head.

"But they are so fun and beautiful" she says to him as she rubs her head and is carried back to the circle where we stood. All the while gazing up at Rhino with her doe eyes I had never noticed. "Do you like them Rhino?" She asks him gazing up toward him as he lays her down.

With a sad smile beaming forth from behind his helmet he reply's "yes, but you need to be more carefully. You were acting rash, next time be more careful". He lays her down and walks away toward Emmanuel and I. "What are we going to do guys, what are they…"

"Shhhhhh….listen, do you hear that humming?" Emmanuel mentions to as not even looking at the Tenno anymore, now seemingly searching for something else.

When I listened real close all seemed silent, but on closer inspection a light hum was found. "What is it?" I asked

Emmanuel walked over to Jane briskly and grabbed her bow off of her. "Hey what was that for you…" Jane started and was interrupted by Emmanuel. "Rhino stomp" he uttered and Rhino did just that making the images flicker for a second. In that instant I heard three wistles and three smashes and cracks to my acutely tuned ears.

The Tenno that now walked toward us vanished when they came within a 20 yard radius of us. As I looked around with the others in shock I noticed projectors tucked into the wall and on the floor, all three of them which Emmanuel had shot. Then a piercing scream hit the air and Jane yelled "I liked the holograms!" finally she broke down into a sob.

"You heard the hum right?" Emmanuel asks us questioningly. "Yeah" replied Rhino and I. "But how did you pinpoint them so fast?" I asked him scepticaly. " I don't really know, to be perfectly honest…..just knew and shot like it was second nature." He said back to me in befuddlement.

"We should get moving we don't want to waste to much time here gawking over his crack shot" Rhino says to us as he walks over to Jane and finds her wet faced and asleep. He picks her up cradled and puts her in his arms. "Lets go, these things are getting creepy."

With that we packed up and began walking, with questions on my mind I knew I must stay silent to contemplate them as we walked. "How did Ash do that so fast? Also why was he the only one that showed up in the Tenno" I asked myself that last question as we walked past his hologram and he stood upright walking next to it in unconscious sync.

"Hey is it just me or does this room make me feel really claustrophobic?" Rhino mentioned as he walked through holograms with Jane still in his arms.

"Yeah now that you mention it does feel a bit more snug in this room. Who knows maybe its getting narrow." I say to him after commending his observance.

"Guys….we need to run to make it to the end, or else we will fail only in the second challenge…..run." That's all Emmanuel said befor taking off at a dead sprint quickly accelerating past me and Rhino. When he realized we weren't running he looked back frantically and yelled "No joke get your asses in gear!"

Not a few seconds later we heard the glass grinding on the floor behind us, Rhino and I locked gaze for a split second and took off. The walls now seem to be moving faster now that we ran. All was smooth we saw a blue light ahead when all of a sudden walls popped up in front of us. Ash glided over and under them as if he was a mere shadow flowing through them. I ran at break neck speed staying evenly behind Emmanuel as he slowly pulled away from me. "Run Agro! Run!" is all I heard from behind me before Rhino passed me. Jane slung over one shoulder Rhino ran ahead and charged straight through the walls. With a strike of ingeniousness I followed right behind Rhino staying close to him as possible. Sinder block walls gave way to his charging shoulder as we slipped through Jane remained quiet and attentive on his shoulder, awake but silent. Soon we saw a silhouette standing in front of what we now observed to be a teleporter.

"Rhino! You need to use your charge to get through here in time, don't touch the walls or you will get a failure!" Ash yells back at him. "Grrrr…Hang on Agro to my suite." With a grunt we were all accelerated to a mach speed in which we sailed through the energy portal. I stumbled and tried to regain my footing at such a speed only to have no luck and collide solidly with Rhino's legs as he stood stout setting Jane down.

"Thank you, thank you Rhino" Jane said as she jumped up and threw a bear hug around his shoulders. Rhino was out of breath and panting in his frame as he lifted her off him and set her down only to run over to Emmanuel and hoist him up by his t-shirt. All this I observed from the ground.

"How did you know all that stuff, Agro may believer the whole I heard a hum thing but I do not. Not to mention how did you shoot those projectors out so fast? If you don't give us answers I am afraid I will have to throttle you Emmanuel. Endangering me and Agro are one thing, but Jane?! JANE? I won't stand for it." Rhino roared from his helmet at Ash who was lifted off the ground nearly three inches to Rhino's height. "WELL?"

"Calm please, I, well I started to remember my past. Truth be told…..the only reason you saw me and not yourselves in all those tenno is I was here before…..


	8. Chapter 8

"You were what!? No how is that possible, you couldn't have been unless you are years older than us." Said Rhino calmer than before but still visibly agitated.

"I am sorry guys I should have remembered earlier…..I was here before and well I was the second Tenno to go through the placement. I don't know how but that was nearly 100 years ago I reckon. All I know right now is I am a danger to you all and I must leave soon." Said Emmanuel rather solemnly. That is when Jane piped up.

"Yeah hey its ok you got us out of there no worry just why didn't you tell us sooner that you have been through these before? Also why are you leaving we need you now more than ever, you could be the key to us gaining our frames. How could you be a danger anyway you know the ropes." I said to him trying to choke down tears.

"So I imagine you are telling the truth when you say your memory is just now coming back, besides if thoughs two believe you I might as well" he says as he looks over his huge shoulder to see Jane blushing his way. "Just come on please be our guide atleast although we fought a good bit im starting to enjoy your wimpy company" Rhino says sarcastically then gives Emmanuel a playful punch in the arm.

Tears starting to stream down his face he says. "I know guys but I don't want what comes next for me to take you all by surprise. Not to mention I want our last moments of talk to be happy." He says with a pause then resumes. "Guys just know I will be out there and I will meet you at extraction…..just so you know that's the end of the line. You all will receive your warframes either in this mission or at the conclusion of it in your lisets." All this he says with tears streaming down his face and a smile to adorn them he turns and begins to walk when he is all of as sudden halted. That is when Jane piped up.

"You cant just leave now I mean…we are on a different planet, look around us there are old sky scrapers everywhere who knows what lurks here. We need you to help us get back to the dojo and pass placement." Just then four Lisests flew overhead roaring past us each in cloaked mode. They flew a distance into the city before each one hovered down into a football stadium with a hole eaten in the side of it from erosion. "Hmmm I think I know where we go" Jane says with a smile and a giggle.

Everyone said there good buys and even Jane gave him a hug, Rhino shook his hand and bumped his forhead to Emmanuel's. "Be safe brother" Rhino gargles. "And you to" says Emmanuel before he turns to me and says "Lead them straight, you are a great leader and an even better warrior I trust them in your command"

I look around and all are nodding Rhino, and Jane. But when I turn around I see skyscrapers all but slicing the sky, and I look down to the base of the city and see Emmanuel just 30 yards away now running toward it. He did not look back as he ran just kept pressing forward. We all stood and watched, Jane cried and Rhino held her, silent tears streamed down my face. That unbeknownst to be was the last time I could ever speak with the man I called Emmanuel.

As I stood there tears about came to my eyes then I realized….damn I'm in charge. So I sucked it up and turned to the others." Ok guys listen I was left in charge lets get done here and head to the city, be on alert we have no idea the opposition we will find here."

I watched in amazement as Rhino looked toward the sun and to the east and measured in hand lengths what time it was, his smarts never seas to surprise me. "We have three hours to get to the city or find some shelter." So we set off a tank a brain and a odd girl, we may be odd and we may be motely but for one thing we are dangerous. So look out earth's demons here we come.

We walked for neigh on two hours before we reached and outpost where three grineer lay slain infront of the gas pumps. "Well Emmanuel was through here" announced Rhino to no one in particular.

"Damn straight he did" replied Jane from his shoulder where she road for the last half hour with smug satisfaction. As we stepped over the bodies we walked in the door to see three mattresses laying on the floor a blanket on two of the three. A squeak of glee and Jane jumped down from Rhino's shoulders and adorned herself with blanket that lay on one. Smiled at Rhino and layed down.

"Well I imagine that means we are staying here" I said in amazement at Jane's boldness. In turn I took up a post sitting on a clerk chair that sat behind the counter we layed behind. In that little convenience store. We walked in and a counter had been to our left shaped like an L and empty racks where candys and goods used to sit in crowds lined the back in rows so you could see down every one from the counter. Posters of old oil companys adorned the wall foreign names like valvolin, shell and Texaco, most were shredded and ruined from years of sitting dormit. All seemed silent, dusty and vacant with no life besides ours in the area..maybe in a mile radius who knows.

"You go lay down Agro sleep its been a hectic day for you" said Rhino to me as he walked and stood near sill of the door so he was out of site from outsiders. I didn't complain I layed down and closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep. I slept will…quietly and solemnly..that was until I began dreaming of Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

The dreams came fast as soon as my head hit the mattress. She laughed at me and called me childish….. and I blew past her in a storm of furry. I dreamed of myself storming out like that, not giving a second look at her…..not knowing it would be the last for a long time. Next came the first time I met her…..we were just getting used to co-ed showers, or should I say everyone except me was. Alex had walked straight up to me, her short cropped hair , tall lean frame. I remember her small round breast…..a boyish red glow came to my cheeks as I looked at her. She knew right away what I was looking at because she snapped her fingers infront of my face making me look up to her. "I need to borrow your soap" she said to me with that stone cold stare she always had in training and studies. "Oh yeah here" I said handing the bottle to her, not knowing this would be the start of a great friendship. The weeks past before my eyes as we competed in rehabilitation combat training sims and we learned our astronomical science again to refresh. Of course I was no good at the combat only the science parts…ironically the combat is where our friendship flourished. My dreams flipped to me laying on the cold floor looking upward toward her as she scolded me to get up and go again. "How do you expect to be a tenno master of the arts if you can't even land a blow on me" she chided?!

"Then go to hell im not finishing getting my ass beat again im done"! I heard myself yell at her. Then in that moment the acquaintance I once knew as Alexander turned into Alex. I remember seeing a smile flash across her face and she reached down and hauled me up with that inhuman strength we all possessed.

"Shut the hell up Agro if you can out science everyone you sure as hell can win in a fight, now get your ass up" she said as she pulled me up not so gently. She placed me on my feet and took my hands and put them in a fighters stance. That day I got the worst pummeling I can remember receiving in my cognitive memory. But alas at the end of the day as I told her to go again she got lazy and threw a sloppy punch, I saw the opening and took it throwing a screaming fist into her abdomen. With a short woooof of air Alex lay on the ground moaning…except this didn't sound right..no not at all I started patting her down and apologizing yet she kept moaning an rolling over and over. That remained until I sat up straight in my sleep tears streaming down my cheeks. I miss you I muttered as I lay down an it was quiet. I rolled over an lay there slowly drifting to darkness. My arms became unconscious of themselves as I drifted into the void of unconsciousness. That was when I was started into alertness with another moan like in my dream….."Alex" I thought hopefully but I lay still.

Then I hear Jane's voice "Oh Rhino please I have been watching your gorgeous body since we started this horrible test…..Rhino…. I love you….. take me" . "Shhhhhhhhhh….i think Agro is awake….if I had my helmet on I could tell….." came Rhino's voice seemingly muffled by something.

Perplexed I layed still scanning my view in front of me looking for a reflective surface. I found one in shape of a shattered bottle. What I saw blew my mind…. Rhino laying on his back without his suite shocked me. But what blew my mind was seeing the size of his penis…..even as a blur it was noticeably large. When in fluid motion I notice the silhouette of Jane slide onto Rhino's leg with her long blonde hair hanging down and her head bobbing up and down over Rhino's member. My cheeks blushed and grew hot as I lay there observing the two of them both in a passionate rage for one another. I watched as Jane slowly bobbed her head up and down amazingly taking the whole thing in seeming not to give in to her reflexes. Once Rhino started grunting and moaning softly I decided to turn over to observe through half closed eyes, as they were distracted in one another.

What I saw through half closed eyes sent a hot flash through me. Jane rocked back and forth rhythmically rubbing her clit on Rhino's large thick thigh as both her hands wrapped around his large white penis pumped up and down. Both now hummed quietly as they received pleasure from one another. They seemed to be content until I noticed Rhino's muscles tightening and his back arching every so often in pleasure. His muscles only got tighter and tighter until it seemed as if Jane was the only thing holding this brute of a man back. Finally he snapped….

Before I knew what happened they where flipped around with Jane laying on her back with Rhino supporting himself above her. The haze seemed to lift for a second " Ummm…is this your first time?" Rhino asked in concern. He was met with a response of being pulled down to her level and her licking his lips then forcing her tongue in his mouth to dance. Rhino seemed to get the hint because he resumed his fury by grabbing her along her waist and plunging his cock between her two small legs. Both simultaneously let out a moan of delight as he penetrated her. Acting now on impulse Rhino held her off the ground under her back with one of his large arms plunging his cock into her with constant vigor as she leaned down and licked his nipples gently. She barely had the strength to lick though because she just lay in ecstasy over his cock plunging in and out of her with increasing speed. She moaned constantly like in my dream until Rhino let out a grunt and he slowed to a more mellow pace as he came. As he came he visibly became weaker and started to let her down to the ground as he pulled out his cock still shooting cum all over her. He lay down beside her panting with exertion, he then looked over and kissed her tenderly.

That was until she grabbed it and squeezed, Rhino only got out a yelp before Jane's hand covered his mouth. She climbed atop of him stretching to keep his mouth covered as she sat down on his cock quickly starting to float up and down on it. I could see with utter clarity as she looked him in the eyes and said with her hair jumping up and down over her small firm breasts. "If you won't make me cum I will just have to take it from you" she said before her head flipped back and she started grinding hard over his cock while rubbing her clit. She moaned and moaned with deep pleasure as she was in the act. All the while Rhino layed stunned in excitement as he was held onto by the shoulders and fucked hard and rough. Before long Jane's moan was building up to a sharp squeak every so often, then as she reached her climax Rhino grabbed her waist and thrust up into her as they both came simultaneously. Jane lay down in a mess of hair and cum on Rhino's chest the look of craziness subsiding from her eyes. Both lay panting quietly as Rhino's cock slid out of her a small moan followed from Jane as Rhino ran his hands over her and she did like wise. I love you both said in an exhausted whisper before they both smiled and fell asleep just like so….so peaceful after the lustful display they just showed me.

As I lay there watching them sleep I began to masturbate quietly until finally I climaxed, flipped the mattress quietly and drifted into the deep sleep where no dreams bothered me. All seemed perfect …but lonely as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

All seemed perfect; I slept lightly slipping from dream to dream without a care in the world.

"GET DOWN!" I hear shouted as I climb through the levels of consciousness, only to awake to the ground shaking beneath me. "Agro we need to leave we can't stay here" Rhino yells at me as I am ripped off the mattress and drug through the store. All is a blur as I'm hauled off my feet and set down at a run. Before I realize it Rhino is running beside me and Jane to my left as we sprint out the back door of the station.

"Grineer attacked, there were to many to fend off we had to flee" Rhino breaths through his helmet as we run. We had run for neigh on ten minutes before we were called to a halt by Jane as she jumped behind an old rusted grown over car. We all sat there panting listening for movement from behind us. As I am lying against the back of the car I suddenly realized….it was all last night that I caught them. I look left slowly at Jane panting in her now brown and yellow uniform. I smile at her and sheen of red illuminates her cheeks. I turn to Rhino on my right, his big hulking form curled up to stay behind the car. Looking him up and down he turns his head in embarrassment.

"We interrupted your beauty sleep didn't we? Sorry, Boo over there got a little anxious" chided Jane with the still bright red cheeks. I couldn't help it I blushed to the high Lotus.

"I told you not to call me that" Rhino said still with his head turned away in sheepish embarrassment.. "We need to get moving. Are we all recovered?"

"Awwww Boo its ok Agro won't tell a soul will you?!But alas I am ready to…Boo" she says as she giggles and leans back in mock exhaustion.

"Ok I am ready to. But on the way back we might wanna keep it on the down low. Just to see if they are still there" I say to them as we all stand and look around. As I look around all I see on the outskirts of this once great city is over grown houses. Vines slithering up their ancient walls, grass growing up in waves to engulf the porches. It is desolate out here yet strangely alive with all the foliage around. Broken glass lay in the street as we begin to walk and it crunches under our feet. Little small talk was made as we walked slowly back toward the gas station on the edge of town. As we walked with Rhino at the head in the open as a target I took time to survey my surroundings.

It was odd I thought, how in this small town plants grew in numerous bunches and often over ran the now wasting away buildings. Yet when we were approaching the station all was desert on the way there, not a plant in sight. Besides of course what the people that used to live on earth called cacti. "Earth must hold many secrets and wonders like this" I thought to myself as I walked and admired the city on the skyline, that seemingly looked down upon us ominously as we walked. Looking over toward the city I can't help but marvel at the tall figures that loom over this little town like condescending giants. Just as I began to get lost in my own world of giants and simpletons Rhino found a body.

"Someone's been through here" Rhino says as both me and Jane jog up to see a grineer, slashed across the chest and his knees. Every last mark, and there was only two, was done with extreme precision. I could see that the slash across the chest opened his armour to expose him to the air, then the second across the back of his knees to make him lay there and suffocate.

"Well someone is killing them, let's just hope they are on our side." Rhino mutters to us. "Oh Shush Boo look at the slash marks…don't you see the small burn marks its Emmanuel." Says Jane to Rhino as he stands to survey the landscape.

Not a word was spoken at the mention of Emmanuel's name, only silent content as we decided to move on toward the station. As we walked down the road we weaved our way in and out of cars, constantly keeping watch for any sign of grineer attack. Yet all we could see of them was their bodies littering the landscape as we walked. I started counting about half of the way there it seemed. When we got there my count had added up to one hundred-twenty three. A near impossible foot for any one person. When we finally reached the station the worst of all the horrors was unveiled. Up and down along the building was green blood splashed, it seemed not a single inch of the outside was not splattered with blood. The worst part Grineer heads lay polluted all over the ground near the station. As we walked in the back door we remained on guard, not a single sound was made, even our footfalls seemed muted. What came next shocked us all, on the walls written in green blood was the words.

"You are not alone, you are safe."\

We all stood in shock, but what got me the most…was that all the writing on the wall you could visibly see was done with a finger. "Well at least we know he or she isn't afraid to get their hands dirty" I said with sarcasm toward the group. "That isn't funny" says Jane to me. "No…it isn't" said Rhino right afterward.

We decided to move forward after that, Rhino and I deemed it to dangerous to stay around, and Jane seemed mesmerized by all the carnage. As we moved forward it began to grow dark, yet not dark like the dojo is when lights are turned out. No nothing like that abyss of blackness that you feel you will go insane in. No this darkness was devoid of evil and sadness, as I looked up I could see the moon vaguely through the clouds and all around it, stars, so many I could barely count them. I could feel the group was excited with this new scene, never before had any of us witnessed such a thing.

"We should rest" says Rhino turning around toward us. I had no qualms with that statement. Finally after a long exciting day I lay down, crossed my legs and put my hands behind my head to look up at the sky. I smiled as I lay there gazing up at the speckled sky, "nothing was ever dark on earth" I thought to myself. Then as usual Jane started up her whistling for a snore, again I would not get to sleep well. With Jane snoring and the stars above caressing me with their light, I decided it would be another long night.


End file.
